Only Place I Call Home
by eloquences
Summary: He's the boy who likes to write and spend his time alone. She's the girl whose favorite hobby was to watch him through his window. What happens when they finally meet?
1. An Ever Growing Wonder

Only Place I Call Home Chapter One

**A/N from JDDCdancer1479: **_Hey Readers, please enjoy this brand new story from me and Degrassi-love3! Please read and review to say what you think! Thanks!_

**A/N from Degrassi-love3: **_Hey! Yes, I know what you're all thinking, "Why the hell is she writing another story when she has other's to update!" Well, the answer to that would be… When JDDCdancer1497 messaged me and told me about her idea, I just had to accept and write this amazing story with her! The idea was just incredible and I am so honoured to be a part of this. I am so excited to get you guys to read this and see your feedback, so go read it! I hope you enjoy!_

**Jake and Clare did not in any way have a romantic relationship. They are just step-siblings. Just a heads up. **

**Summary: **He's the boy who likes to write and spend his time alone. She's the girl whose favorite hobby was to watch him through his window. No one knows where this road ends, but it's not your typical love story.

* * *

_**Clare's POV**_

"Here we go again," I muttered to myself as my eyes rolled in annoyance. I listened to my mother and step-father argue for about thirty seconds before I couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing my iPod and my jacket, I stomped my way to the entrance of my room. I turned off the light before making my way down the dimly lit hallway, passing by Jake's room on the way.

I stopped in my tracks when I heard him say, "And where do you think your going?"

I sighed, backed up slightly, and stepped into his room, watching as he placed his phone on the bed next to him. His arm swirled around his head and held it up so he could get a better view of me. I guess I still haven't gotten use to the idea of having a brother yet, considering it has only been a few months. It's not that I hate Jake, I honestly don't mind the kid, but I just wish our families could have gotten to know each other better before our parents rushed into marriage. Now, I know that Jake and I have known each other for quite a long time – six years, I believe. But that doesn't mean I actually know him and Glen. The only thing I know about our past relationship with the Martin's was that I liked throwing dead frogs at Jakes face. I don't know about my mother, but I don't think that's a great way to start off a romantic relationship.

"For a walk. Their voices are starting to give me a permanent migraine. You're welcome to join if you'd like." I offered just to be nice. I honestly just wanted time to myself, and if I was correct I knew he would decline and say…

"As much as I'd love that," he said sarcastically. "I'm actually heading to Jenna's."

I nodded knowingly before bidding goodbye and heading down the stairs, sighing as I walked past the bickering love birds. I hated to admit it but I actually miss their honeymoon phase. They use to be completely in love and kissing and groping each other every chance they got, and even though it made me sick to my stomach, I'd rather that then the fighting any day.

"I'm going for a walk!" I yelled, knowing they wouldn't hear me over their yelling. "Not like you care." I muttered to myself as I closed the door behind me.

I pulled out my iPod and put the ear buds in my ears and selected a play list, letting the music and lyrics fill my ears, calming me instantly. Shoving my hands into my jacket pockets, I made my way down the sidewalk, my head bobbing to the music. I didn't know exactly where I was headed, nor did I care. I guess the only way to find out where I was going was to wait until I got there.

My feet suddenly began to move to the beat and I somehow managed to add a skip into my walk, taking note that I was dancing along the sidewalk where everyone could see me. It wasn't a shock to me though; I loved to dance, and I guess that's what my subconscious was silently craving. I soon found myself prancing down the sidewalk, my hands slipping out of my pockets to move to the beat of the song. Pedestrians walking by might think that I was weird, or in need of some therapy, but I honestly couldn't care less. They could think what they want to think. As Jake always says – haters gonna hate.

As I kept dancing to the beat of the song, showing the world just how many fucks I give, I realized just how much I needed this. My life has been pretty hectic lately; with the new marriage, the new step-father and step-brother, the new house, the new town – everything in my life has just been a rollercoaster, and as much as I love the rides and the thrill I get from them, I hated this one. So, I let myself go and flailed around carelessly, not even fazed by how ridiculous I must look.

"Ah!" I squealed when I tripped over a crack in the sidewalk, my whole body twisting and tumbling to the ground with a loud _umph! _A pained groan escaped my lips as I lifted my head from the ground, spitting out little pieces of grass. I realized I had landed on someone's front lawn, and not wanting to have some old man come out and yell at me for being on his property, I slowly got up from the ground, dusting myself off. It was then that I realized my iPod wasn't in my pocket anymore, causing my heart to drop into my stomach. That little device was literally my whole life.

"Shit," I muttered to myself when I saw the glimmer of my iPod as it lay all the way across the lawn. I sighed agitatedly before making my way over to it. My eyes stayed on the house as I walked up to it slowly, realizing just how creepy the house looked. It wasn't a dump site, but it sure wasn't as nice as the rest of the houses on the block.

I finally made it to my iPod and bent down to retrieve it. As I stood back up to walk away, my eyes landed on a shinning light through the window from inside the house. I could hear a voice coming from inside, and from what I could hear there was only one. As my teeth tugged on my bottom lip, I slowly crept up towards the house, my curiosity getting the best of me.

I stepped up to the window and peeked inside, realizing there was a boy in there, probably a few years older than me, if not the same age. I couldn't really see his face, and the fact that he was pacing the room like a mad man didn't help, either. I watched, intrigued, as his boney fingers tugged at his hair, his eyes closed as his lips moved frantically; it looked like this boy was at war with himself. As I looked around I could see crumpled pieces of paper covering the floor, as many others were along the desk in the room. There were sheets everywhere, and from what I could see each of them with messy writing covering at least half of the page.

I finally looked back to the boy to see he was finally calming down. I shifted slightly, and with my luck, the window ledge I was leaning on creaked and as he opened his eyes to turn and look out the window, I gasped before ducking, my heart nearly jumping out of my chest. Not only was my heart thumping with adrenaline from almost getting caught, but it was thudding harshly in my chest from the intensity of the boys beautiful, intense, hypnotizing green eyes. They captivated me – motivated me.

_It was weird; it was like with one look in his eyes I instantly wanted to know everything about him._

I waited a little while longer, just to be on the safe side that he left the window. I peeked in one more time seeing the boy beginning to pace back and forth. His fingers were on his lips and he had a very intense expression worn on his gorgeous face.

I have no idea why, but in that moment I wanted to know all about this boy. And I mean _everything_ about him. The way he walked around the room made me want to know how he would carry himself, the way he mumbled things – only loud enough for him to hear made me wonder what his voice sounded like, the way his eyes looked intensely at all his surroundings made me want to know how they would look when he was looking at _me_.

When his body turned toward the window again I snapped my head down. I could hear his footsteps, and my eyes went wide. I went as quietly as I could around the back of the house as I heard the front door open with a creak. I heard his steps on the porch in front of the door and he stood there for only a few seconds before turning on his heels and entering his home once again.

I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding in. I stayed in place for another minute or so; the last thing I need right now is to get caught by the strange boy, who could do God knows what to me.

I held my breath in again as I peeked around the corner, silently hoping he was there, just so I could have one last look. When I realized the coast was clear I ran. I heard dogs in the neighbourhood start to bark and that only made me run faster, in fear of the boy chasing after me. I looked behind me once as I kept running and saw that no one was there, but then I was suddenly stopped by something knocking me to the ground, where I hit my head. If I thought I had a migraine before, I sure do now. I have never experienced this kind of pain before. I looked up and saw that I had run into a pole.

Are you serious?

I saw an older couple look at me with worry. They were probably my mother's age, if not older.

"Are you alright, miss? Do you need to see a doctor? Shall I call your parents for you?" The woman asked. All I could do was just try and focus on their words, though everything was still kind of hazy. My head was pounding though, and I probably had a concussion. But I didn't care. It's not like my mother would care either.

I pushed myself off of the ground, feeling the pound in my temples. I felt a bit dizzy but I pushed that feeling aside and stood up on my feet. "Thank you, it's very kind of you to try and help me, but I'm fine. I'm just a little clumsy, obviously."

They chuckled at my sentence, trying to be casual. They smiled and told me to be more careful next time. I smiled and assured them I would, even though on the inside I was rolling my eyes at the stupidity of their words.

We finally got to go our separate ways, and despite how stupid I thought they were, I took their advice and paid closer attention to where I was going and my surroundings. And because of this I safely got home without anymore accidents.

When I arrived "home" I still heard the arguing, earning a scoff to pass through my lips. I passed by Jake's bedroom and noticed that he was still gone for the evening. He was probably screwing that girl. I scoffed, knowing that this little thing he has going on with her won't last; it never does, and rolled my eyes as I walked too my room.

I walked into my bedroom, shivering lightly from the chilly atmosphere. Seeing that my bedroom window was open, I went over to it and closed it. After that was done I placed my iPod onto the charger dock that I had and changed into my pajamas. I thought about going downstairs and telling my mother about what happened tonight, but decided against it when I heard a loud plate crash. It was different when my mom and actual dad fought. I thought her getting remarried would stop the endless headaches and the sleepless nights…

_I guess I was wrong._

I sighed and heard one more crash; I realized that sleep just wasn't going to happen tonight without the help of my trusty sidekick – iPod. So I grabbed my half charged iPod and plugged my headphones in, wanting to block out everything. I turned the music way louder then I should, but even then I could still hear the screams. I sighed frustrated and rolled over in my bed, cuddling into my pillow. I stared out into the night through my window, watching the stars twinkle as the moon hung in the sky.

My mind wandered to the mysterious, pretty eyed, boy in the scary house. Why was he alone at such a time in the night? Why was he looking as if he was having a mental breakdown? Why was he so jumpy? Why was he anxious? Why was I interested in his life so much? What's so fascinating about that boy that made me desire the chance to see him again?

The questions went on and on, and the more I thought about it the more I wanted to know about him. Like I said, I want to learn everything about the mysterious boy in the mysterious house.

The question now is how…

* * *

**What do you think? We'd love to hear – err – read your thoughts on this and if you think we should continue. Sorry it's so short, but it is only the beginning. Chapters will get longer. **

**Much love,**

**Degrassi-love3 and JDDCdancer1497. Xoxo.**


	2. Take One Last Breath

Only Place I Call Home Chapter Two

**A/N from JDDCdancer1497: **_Hey, thanks so much for reviewing this story! I'm glad to see that people are interested because I sure know we love to write it! :) I hope you enjoy!_

**A/N from Degrassi-love3: **_Hey! Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm glad to see that you guys like this story, even though it's different than all the rest. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

**Summary: **He's the boy who likes to write and spend his time alone. She's the girl whose favourite hobby was to watch him through his window. What happens when they finally meet?

* * *

_**Clare's POV**_

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

Be-

I reached over and turned off my obnoxious alarm clock. It didn't even have a purpose anymore; I was always awake when it sounded its ringing. I was sick and tired of the sleep my mother and step-father were depriving me from. They had no right, it just wasn't fair.

I noticed that my headphones were now wrapped around my neck. I forgot that they had fallen down in the middle of the night; I was way too tired to move them then.

It was crazy, they fight until the wee hours of the night and then even when the screams stop I still hear them.

_It's like they haunt me._

I didn't know what to do anymore; I was seriously losing my mind. I had nothing and no one and I have never felt more alone then in that moment.

I picked up my iPod and turned it over; I saw all of the scratches it now had on the backside, due to the fact that I dropped it last night.

Speaking of last night… The mysterious boy with the captivating green eyes. How he stole my breath away by just a single glance would always be a lingering question. The way he made my heart jump was just – oh, what I would give to have that feeling again. But it's possible that that feeling was made partially because I was peeking into a strange person's window and was almost caught.

I didn't even realize but a soft smile was tugging at my lips just thinking about this boy. I was smiling – I hadn't done that in quite a while. It was a different and almost new feeling. It had been forever and a day since I actually felt happy, or even loved. Sometimes a girl can only take so much. I didn't know what to think of it, honestly, I didn't know what to expect when my mother and Jake's dad got married way too quickly. To hell if they are already old. They both were already married when they were young, why rush things when clearly it has complicated the matter further.

I groaned as I looked over at the clock. I was now most likely going to be late for school, oh joy! That's exactly what I needed right now, more complications in my life. I sighed and swung my legs over onto the outside of the bed.

I stood up and with wobbly legs went to my closet to fetch my hideous looking uniform. Life was at an all time low for me, it was hell on a stick, and I don't think anything could fix my problems. I quickly got dressed and put on some mascara, not caring for a second what the hell I looked like.

I placed a headband onto my head so that my curls would stay down the whole day and got my book bag over my shoulder before walking out my bedroom door. I looked down both ways of the hallway and noticed that no one was coming down it, thank God.

I stepped out of my bedroom carefully and shut my door as quietly as I possibly could. I walked straight across to the stairs and right as I was about to take the first few steps down I heard my name by three different people, "Clare!"

My heart skipped a couple beats when I lost my balance and fell on my butt, sliding down a few steps. I heard Jake's roaring laugh and I heard my mother's concerned voice asking me if I was alright. Oh yeah, sure, now you care? It was pathetic how day and night my mom could get, it was truly sickening.

Once I was back on my feet I turned and faced all of them with a rude look. "What do you want?"

Jake's laughs only grew louder and I huffed out in frustration. I hated my life, I hated the people I had to live with, and I hated everything about this arrangement…sometimes I wish I could just be all alone in a house for a while, where no one could bother me.

Kind of like how I saw that mysterious boy last night. That looked very ideal, having your folks and sibling get out for the night, having the house all to yourself. Though I could do without the creepy girl staring in through the window…

"Did all of you want something, or were you purposely trying to make me fall?" I was annoyed; I was beyond annoyed and hearing Jake's laughter right now only made it worse.

"I just wanted to see you fall," Was Jake's reply while my mom said, "I wanted to know where you went last night at such a late hour. You know, you can't just go anywhere you'd like without talking to me first."

I tried so hard but it was all too much for me to deal with.

"I did tell you! But you were too busy having yet another screaming match with your brand new hubby! You said you rushed into the marriage because you two were in love, but all I hear is my mom and _real_ dad all over again. I'm sick of it, mom. I can't deal with you, any of you any longer."

With that I turned on my heels and walked out the front door, slamming it shut. My stomach growled telling me that I was hungry, but I couldn't enter that house again, I just couldn't. So I decided against eating for this morning and kept on walking to school.

All I knew was that nothing could happen at school that was worse then what I was experiencing at home.

* * *

Walking into school, I let my eyes wander around in search for my best friend, Adam. My feet swiftly moved across the floor as I made my way to my locker, my bag at my side. After twisting my combination in and opening it, I tossed in my books before grabbing new ones, trying to remember what I needed for my first class.

"Well, hey there pretty lady, how much you charge?"

I looked up with a smirk on my face and turned to see Adam leaning against the lockers, his arm up and palm pressed to the door next to me, his lips curled in a vicious grin as he gave me his pedophile look. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I rolled my eyes at him.

"More than you can afford," I teased as I closed my locker.

Adam laughed and repositioned himself, going back to his normal self. "How was your weekend?"

I shrugged, remembering the fighting. But my thoughts were soon interrupted by the mysterious green eyed boy. Maybe my weekend wasn't all that bad.

I smiled softly, "It was… interesting."

Adam gave me a look, "You met someone?"

I scoffed, "No, but thank you for reminding me of my non-existent love life."

Adam narrowed his eyes and gave me a weird look before laughing. I smiled; his laugh always made my day. "So what happened? Did they stop fighting?"

I gave him a sad look, "Nope. They're still going at each other like they're practicing for a screaming contest. I just don't understand why they can't just sit down and work it out like rational people."

Adam nodded understandingly, "Well, if you ever need to get away, you know my window is always open."

I stopped walking abruptly and turned to give him a look. "Window? Am I not worthy enough to use the front door?"

"Hell no! My mother would slit my throat if she saw you come in and spend the night. That's why using the window would be easier. She goes to bed pretty early and normally leaves before Drew and I even wake up." Adam smiled at his genius plan.

I blinked a few times. Rolling my eyes, I began walking again. "I think I'll just stick with the ear plugs."

Adam shrugged as he followed me down the hallway, "Suit yourself."

* * *

I listened to the ticking of the clock as my teeth chewed on the tip of my pen. My nails raked annoyingly across the desk as I waited for the bell to ring. As much as I dreaded going home, I hated being in school even more. Yes, it was the only place I could get away from the screaming, but for some reason I just couldn't get that strange boy who lives in the strange house out of my mind. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't think of something other then him without having him invading my thoughts every five minutes. I didn't know what it was but there was just _something_ about him that made me want to go back, just to get another look. I was so intrigued by this boy that I wanted to learn more about him. I wanted to know what he was doing with all of those papers scattered across the room, or why he was having a mental breakdown; he looked as if he was at war with himself, but what for?

All of these questions and wonders filled up my mind, and I suddenly knew that I just _had_ to go back.

The final bell rang and I jumped out of my seat and zoomed out of the room and down the hallway. I quickly grabbed the books I needed for homework before slamming my locker shut and running outside. I had never run so fast in my life; it was a good thing I didn't live too far from the school.

I realized that I was getting close to my house, and that just after that I would almost be at _his_ house. I ran inside and placed my stuff down, thanking God that my parents wouldn't be home for another hour or so. I knew Jake had plans with Jenna, so I didn't have to worry about him being in my business.

I finally made it to _his_ house, and as I did I could feel my stomach flutter with nerves. I knew that what I was doing was very strange and out of the ordinary, but so was this boy, and that caught my attention. I don't know what it was, but something inside me kept bringing me back here, to this house, to this boy. Something about him had stayed with me, whether it was his vibrant green eyes, his mysterious manor, his intoxicating self being, or if it was just because I wanted some excitement in my life. Maybe I was just looking for an excuse to leave the house and to escape the yelling and arguing.

Which ever reason it was, I slowly placed my foot onto his front lawn, my eyes watching the windows and doors carefully. If I was going to do this I was going to make sure I wouldn't get caught. My feet patted against the dead-like grass as I stealthily made my way across his lawn and to the window I had first seen him. I peeked inside to see that there was a lamp shining brightly as it sat upon the desk, papers scattered across the room, just like before, but yet there was no boy. I tried to get a better look to see if I could see anywhere else, and when I noticed the door to the room was ajar, I tried my best to look past it. I narrowed my eyes in search of the boy, stepping on my tippy toes for a better look.

I listened carefully, desperate to see him one more time. Suddenly he marched back into the room, causing me to stumble back a bit, ducking slightly. I watched as he sat in the chair and picked up a pen, getting ready to write something on a sheet of paper. My eyes followed the pen as if flowed across the paper fluidly; his hand moved along with it like it was natural to him.

I shifted on my feet and, without paying attention, I stepped on a rock and slipped, letting out a little scream. I stumbled to the ground and, realizing that he must have heard me, I scrambled to my knees and crawled to the other side of the house. I listened carefully with wide eyes, waiting for something to happen. The window I was previously under had opened, and I peeked over to see mystery boy peeking out, looking for me. I sat back away from his view, not wanting him to catch me and think I'm some creepy stalker.

Though, I kind of was…

He finally retracted back inside and closed the window; I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in. I made sure the coast was clear before I ran across his lawn and to my house, my heart pounding with the excitement of almost getting caught.

* * *

"Aww, come on! Drew is inviting Bianca over and I don't think my innocent ears can handle those horrifying sounds by myself." Adam pleaded as he gave me a look of disgust.

"Oh, yeah, cause that sounds so appealing." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes as I popped a fry into my mouth.

Adam had asked me to go over to his house today, and with the mystery boy on my mind, I felt myself decline his offer. I knew that blowing Adam off probably wasn't the best solution, since he is pretty much the barrier between reality and my own thoughts where the mystery boy had invaded and took over. Besides Adam, I didn't really have many friends. Sure, I talked to quite a few people, but none of them were ever really a close friend of mine. I don't hang out with them after school, I don't have their number, and I don't tell them any secrets of mine; they are just acquaintances.

"Please, Clare," Adam dragged on. "I'll do your homework for a whole week."

I gave Adam a look, "Really?"

He blinked a couple of times. "On second thought, I think I'll just go see a movie."

I smiled and nodded. "There you go. Oh! Why don't you invite a girl?"

Adam scoffed, "Yeah, like any girl would want to go out with me."

I frowned at his sad expression, watching as he picked up a fry from my plate and shoved it in his mouth, angrily chewing it.

"Adam, don't think like that. Not every girl you go after will turn you down. Somewhere out there is the girl of your dreams, and you're her dream guy, you just haven't met her yet. Besides, we're only in high school; what's the rush?"

Adam looked at me with soft eyes and I suddenly felt very nervous. Did I say something wrong?

"Thank you, Clare… for saying that. It meant a lot." Adam said softly.

I shrugged, "Hey, I'm single, too. But who cares? Its only high school. Nothing really matters until you get out of this place, anyway." I popped a few more fries into my mouth before deciding that I was done eating.

Adam smiled, "Yeah. Maybe being in a relationship right now isn't all that important."

"Now you're talking. Come on, it's almost time for class."

* * *

Why do I always find myself back at this window?

Everyday for the past week I had been coming back to mystery boy's house. I would stand in front of the same window and watch him. It didn't take long to realize when he would be in that exact room; everyday around 4pm he is always in that dark room, writing. He just sits there and writes.

Why did that fascinate me so much?

Watching him think about what he would write next interested me. The way he bites the tip of his pen when he is thinking makes me bite my lip, just wanting to get a better look at that mouth of his. The way his foot taps against the floor repeatedly, his knee bouncing as it did, made me wonder if it was an old habit or if he even knew he was doing it.

As the lyrics to _Drops of Jupiter_ flowed through my ear phones and into my ears I watched intently as mystery boy did his usual routine. His hand moved his pen fluidly across the paper, carelessly writing unknown words down. He blinked every three seconds, occasionally looking up at the wall in front of him when he paused his writing to think. I wondered what he was writing; could it be a book? Does he keep a journal? I wanted to know.

_I desired to know._

As if he could feel my gaze burning a whole into the back of his head he suddenly turned to look at me, and I quickly shot to the ground, feeling my ear phones being ripped out of my ears. I don't think he saw me, so I waited and listened to see if he would do anything.

My head snapped towards the front door when I heard it begin to open. I hurriedly crawled to the other side of the house so he wouldn't see me, feeling my heart pound in my chest. He was right there. He was just a few feet away from me, and if I took a risk and actually came out of hiding or introduced myself, maybe it would be the start of something good. But because my mind was too focused on the fact that he was _so close_ to me right now, I didn't move when I heard him come out onto the lawn. I listened as he finally went back inside, the door slamming behind him.

I closed my eyes as I tried to regain my breathing to a regular state, still unable to believe what had just happened. I finally decided it was time to leave and I snuck off his property.

I was too focused on getting out of there that I was unaware of the pair of green eyes watching me.

* * *

Walking in through the door, I didn't even bother in taking off my shoes before I headed to the kitchen. I quickly got myself a drink of water before gulping it down, feeling my heart pound with nerves. What if he had seen me? What if I had just ruined my chance of ever getting to know him? What if what I was doing was a sign to a twisted fate for me?

_Maybe I needed mental help._

"What happened to you? You look awful," Jake laughed as he pushed me to the side so he could grab a bag of chips out of the cupboard.

"I went for a run," I lied. Like I was seriously going to tell him I like watching a guy I didn't even know through his window.

"Good, you could use it," Jake said with a mouthful of chips.

I laughed sarcastically and stuck my tongue out at him before slapping his gut, "Speak for yourself."

Jake grinned before bumping me with his hip, letting me know he was only teasing.

_At least he and I get along._

I headed upstairs to go take a shower and change. I discarded my clothes and made my way into the built in bathroom in my bedroom, thankful I had my own. Sharing one with Jake would be a nightmare.

"Ahh," I sighed in satisfaction as the hot water streamed down my body. I twirled, getting the rest of my body wet before I began my usual shower routine. I lathered myself up and washed my body, then my hair. I tried to enjoy this moment as much as I could, since this was the only time my parents couldn't bother me.

When I finished I got dressed in my pyjama shorts and large t-shirt, wanting to be comfy. I realized that there would be a about an hour before my mom and Glen would get home, so I could use this time to my advantage and blast some music. I walked to my pile of dirty clothes before grabbing the sweater I was previously wearing, looking for my iPod.

Searching through it, my eyebrows furrowed when I realized it wasn't in there. I decided to check the rest of the pile, thinking it could have fallen out. I stood up and threw my clothes to the ground angrily when I couldn't find it. My chest heaved when I realized I didn't have it. I was freaking out.

That little device is my life.

I paced my room, trying to remember if I had left it downstairs or not. I suddenly stopped pacing the room when I remembered not having my iPod when I left the mystery boy's house.

Oh fuck!

* * *

"Okay, I'll just grab it and quickly leave." I whispered to myself as I crept onto mystery boy's property.

I looked around the window, making sure mystery boy wasn't inside the dark room as I did so. I looked on the other side of the house, searching all around the ground, and huffed when I couldn't find it. I walked back around and found myself slowly stepping up his front porch steps. I was shaking with anticipation, just wanting to find it and leave before he could have the chance to see me.

I looked down at the grass, looking for something – anything. I kept my eyes open for a little sparkle, thinking that the almost set sun could possibly be shining some light onto it. I frowned when I realized I didn't see it.

I was just about to walk off of the porch when the front door opened and two strong arms pulled me inside, a gasp escaping my lips.

**Tell us what you think! :)**

**Much love,**

**Degrassi-love3 and JDDCdancer1497. Xoxo.**


	3. I Must Be Dreaming

Only Place I Call Home Chapter three

**A/N from JDDCdancer1497: **_Thank you all so much for the support for this story! I am sorry that it has been a little delay with the update but life kind of got in the way... Anyway, I'm thrilled to be writing this with one of my favourite writers on here and I'm so glad you are all along for the ride. You're all awesome! I hope you continue to enjoy!_

**A/N from Degrassi-love3: **_Hey guys! I am so sorry for the delay in our update, but life did catch up to me. School, exams, friends, family, (etc.) I just couldn't find any time to write. But, now that it's summer and Exams are almost over, I now have all the time in the world! (To a point, of course) :P Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! I'm sorry for leaving such a big cliff-hanger last chapter, and I hope this makes up for it! Enjoy!_

**To that anon who asked if either of us had a story called _"South Carolina"_ we did not, haha. Sorry, but I think you have the wrong author's! But, if any of you know who did write that story than leave it in the reviews so that the anon can find it! :D**

**Summary: **He's the boy who likes to write and spend his time alone. She's the girl whose favourite hobby was to watch him through his window. What happens when they finally meet?

_**Clare's POV**_

A loud gasp was pushed out of my mouth when my back slammed into the wall. A strong arm was placed on the wall beside my head as a firm body pushed against my own, mystery boy's face finally coming into view. My breath caught in my throat as I fully looked at him for the first time. His lips were just as pink and plump as I imagined, his skin silky smooth, making me want to touch it, and his face was beautifully structured, making my fingers twitch with the desire to run them over it.

And how could I forget his eyes?

_Oh his eyes._

As soon as my eyes found his unique green ones, I nearly fell to the ground from how weak my knees became. I _must_ be dreaming. This had to be a fragment of my imagination. There was no way he was actually standing in front of me right now.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you think I can't see you creeping around my house every day?" He asked darkly. My eyes widened and I swiftly pinched myself, making sure he didn't see it. When I winced from the pain, I realized just how much trouble I was in.

_This was no dream._

"Well?" His angelic voice asked again. I looked into his eyes, wishing that I hadn't just ruined my chances of ever looking into them again.

"You intrigue me," I heard myself answer, though my brain wasn't completely finished registering the situation at hand yet.

"Oh? So that gives you the right to look through my window like some creepy stalker?" He was upset, I could tell. It pained me to know that he was angry with me; now I will never have the chance to actually get to know this boy. "I don't even know you."

I pushed my eyebrows together and grinded my teeth.

"No, you _don't_ know me. You don't know what I'm going through. You don't know my life story. I'm _sorry_ that I just needed an escape. I'm sorry that watching you may have interested me, and yes, I do know how creepy that sounds, but it's the truth. You're so mysterious. You're interesting and you're different and I like that. I like wondering what you're thinking. I like wondering why you write all the time. I like wondering what's going on inside your head because in that moment I'm not alone with my own thoughts."

I finally pushed him away from me, feeling a bit angered. "Now, I'm just here for my iPod. Do you know where it is?"

He looked at me for a long time, his eyes scanning my face over and over again. He looked a bit taken aback by my speech, and I wondered if I had said the wrong thing. What if he decides I'm just some mental case who needs some serious help and shoves me out the door?

_My God, I think too much…_

I watched his hand as it reached into his back pocket before he pulled out my iPod, slowly reaching his hand towards me. I grabbed my iPod from his hand and walked past him, heading for the door. So much for getting to know him.

"Wait," I stopped in my tracks with raised eyebrows, not believing what was coming out of his mouth. "You said you wanted to know what I write about…"

I slowly turned to look at him, nodding my head softly. He inhaled sharply and stood up straighter. "Come on, I'll show you."

(Line)

I always thought standing in the room where mystery boy does all of his writing and thinking would be a dream come true. Boy, was that an understatement. Being in the room where his mind is at its finest was everything I could have ever imagined _and more._ Actually seeing the papers scattered across the floor and the wooden desk up close made my heart pound in my chest.

Looking at the walls I could see pieces of his work pinned on them, his messy writing looking like magic in the form of words. I looked at him as I tentatively picked up a piece of his work, asking for permission with my eyes. He gave a nod and watched me as my eyes scanned over the sheet. I could feel my lips tug up into a smile of fascination as I read it, loving how twisted and dark his mind was. The way he portrayed some of his characters was so original. The way he used words made the reader want to keep reading, captivating them until the very last word. And this wasn't even the full story.

Once I was done I looked up at him with admiration; if only I could write as good as him.

"This is _really_ good," I said as I held up the sheet.

In the dim light I could see a faint blush take over his cheeks as he looked down at the desk shyly. "Thanks."

"Why don't you publish one of them?" I asked, moving so I was standing in front of him.

He looked down at me in alarm, stuttering, "No, no, I couldn't do that. If people knew I were here-" He cut of his sentence and looked up at me with worried eyes, and I knew if I pushed the subject any further something bad was bound to happen.

"Then do it anonymously," I suggested, placing the sheet of paper back on his desk.

"I-I… no. I can't. Just… no," He mumbled before sitting down in his chair. He suddenly started racking his hands over his desk, gathering up the scattered pieces of paper into one pile. I gave up and nodded, realizing just how lucky I was to have him let me read one of his workings. I didn't want to push too far and have him kick me out, so I left that subject alone.

"What's your name?" I asked as I pushed some papers aside before sitting upon his desk.

He peered up at me with a smirk, "What's it to you?"

"Well, I'd like to know whose house I'm in." I said with a sarcastic smile.

He clasped his hands together across his stomach as he eyed me, "It didn't seem to matter when you were creeping through my window for the past week."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, I get it, you don't want to tell me. But can I ask you something?"

He leaned back in his chair, "Go for it."

"If having me around your house all the time was so creepy why didn't you confront me earlier?" My eyes watched as his lips slowly curled down from that adorable smirk of his. He cleared his throat as he sat up in his chair, avoiding eye contact with me. For a moment I wondered if I had said anything wrong.

"I guess I kind of liked the attention," He said lowly, finally looking me in the eyes. "I liked knowing that _someone_ was paying attention to me."

My eyebrows furrowed at his statement; what did he mean? There was obviously a hidden message behind his words, and I knew that, until I figured out what he meant, it would bug me. But when he cleared his throat and stood up, I realized we were entering a personal territory for him. My gaze was locked to the back of his head, watching as he stood facing the wall, his back towards me, hands stuffed in his back pockets.

I realized there was a lingering question in the back of my mind and I just had to ask it.

"Where are your parents?" I asked into the quiet air. Silence took over the room.

_You really need to learn how to keep your mouth shut, Clare._

He didn't answer me; only stood there and let his head hang low. I could faintly hear him breathing – taking one breath in before slowly letting it out, and repeating the process. I waited patiently, thinking that if I just gave him time he would open up to me.

But why would he? I'm a complete stranger to him. I'm just some creepy girl who likes to watch him when his back is turned. Would you seriously spill your life story to someone like that? I sure wouldn't. But strangely, I'm silently hoping he _would_.

After about five minutes of silence I figured he wasn't going to answer, so I decided to let it go. I got up from the desk and walked over to him. As I touched his shoulder, he lifted his eyes to look at me, waiting for me to say something.

"I'm going to head back home. My mom would freak if she knew I was out this late." I stated to him.

"It's only eight o'clock," he answered with furrowed eyebrows as he turned to face me.

"I know," I said as I gave him a look, and he nodded his head, understanding that I obviously have a very strict mother.

I headed out of the room and made my way to the front door, dreading every step. I honestly didn't want to leave, but staying here would just start an unreasonable argument between me and my mother. Besides, I don't even know this boy; he probably wouldn't want me to stay here with him anyways.

As I made it to the front door I turned and noticed he was right behind me. Just before we collided, he stopped suddenly, startled. "Before I go, can I _please_ know your name?"

He smirked and I quickly, but stealthily, reached behind me to grab a hold of the doorknob, trying to hold myself up, knowing my knees would give out any second.

_What was happening to me? What was he doing to me?_

"Eli."

I smiled, "I'm Clare."

He gave a nod as if replying to my greeting, and I figured that was my cue to leave. Just as I turned and opened the door, I felt a hand on my shoulder, stopping me from stepping out onto the porch and into the dim, cold night. I turned to look at him, waiting.

"Don't…don't tell anyone, okay?" Eli asked with worried eyes.

I smirked, knowing fully well that I could use this to my advantage. I nodded, "On one condition."

Eli raised his eyebrows, "Which is…?"

"You let me come back tomorrow."

He looked at me with a bewildered look. "And why would I do that? What's wrong with your own place?"

I frowned and shifted on my feet. Eli's eyes caught my hands as I twiddled with my fingers. "Things at home aren't really going well. My mom barely even knows I exist; too busy fighting with her new _hubby_. And my step-brother, well, he's a douche but he's never home, so I'm alone most of the time. I just need somewhere I can go for an escape." I finished with a shrug.

His eyes finally lifted back up to meet mine, and for a moment his eyes held the one thing I needed right now.

_**Understanding…**_

I waited for his answer, watching as his teeth tugged at his bottom lip – he was in contemplation. I guess I don't blame him. Would you allow a very strange girl who likes watching you through your window into your house whenever she pleases? I don't think so.

"Okay, but I can't promise spending the day with me will be anything special. I'm not a very exciting person," Eli teased.

I smiled at him with astonishment, "Thank you."

He smiled once more, and then I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I fished it out and looked down at it; it was only an alarm but I knew all too well when I saw the time that it was, unfortunately, time for my departure from this mysterious boy named Eli.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked with a small smile placed onto my lips. I almost felt bad for how I kind of manipulated him into hanging out with me, but in all honesty he looks to be completely alone…always. Maybe he needs me too?

_One could only hope._

"Guess you will," There was a light to his eyes when he said this and it gave me small hope – that maybe, _just_ _maybe,_ he wanted this too. I guess only time will tell this, though. I gave him a curt nod before turning around and making my exit.

I closed the door behind me and instantly felt the chill run down my back due to the cold winds. Just as I took my first step towards home I heard the front door open once more. I looked behind me hesitantly, really not knowing what to expect.

But what I saw was Eli holding up what looked to be a heavy jacket, ushering it my way. I shook my head, kindly refusing to take it with me. He was persistent though and kept trying until I finally gave in. He walked up to me and placed it around my shoulders and made sure it wouldn't slip off.

"Better get home, now. We wouldn't want mother dear to worry too much," He whispered into my ear, sending my breath flying out of my mouth and for a brief moment, I couldn't breathe – and that is a kind of feeling I hope to feel again.

I stood there for a slight second before shivering and turning on my feet, beginning to head home. It was weird – how all of this was happening and turning out. I never would have guessed confessing my twisted hobby of watching not-so-mystery boy through his window would result in actually spending an hour with him. Who knew something so strange could be the start of something great?

I must admit, though…I loved every second of it.

(line)

"Where were you?" Jake asked from the kitchen as I entered the house. I quickly took off the jacket Eli had leant me and threw it up the stairs. I gave him a look through the opening in the kitchen wall before I searched the house, looking for any signs that my mother or Glen were around. "They're upstairs. It's actually been pretty quiet."

I nodded and walked into the kitchen, hopping up onto the counter. Jake continued making a sandwich and gave me a look, waiting for a reply to his question.

"I was at a friends," I told him, reaching over to steal a slice of tomato.

"You're lying." I looked at him, watching as he focused on making his sandwich. He didn't seem fazed at all, but by the tone of his voice I knew I had been caught. There was no fooling him.

"How can you tell?" I asked softly.

"Your lips are moving," he glanced up at me and chuckled at my confused expression. "Clare, I know you a lot better than you think. Normally, if I was to ask you where you were or where you're going, you'd shoot a sarcastic comment my way or say it's none of my business. So, the fact that you gave me an answer tells me that you're lying."

I blinked, realizing that he was right. Jake finished making his sandwich and shoved everything to the side before sitting upon the counter next to me. He took a bite before turning to look at me.

"So, either you were out smoking pot – but let's face it, that's not something you would do," I rolled my eyes when he gave me a playful look. "_Or_ you were out with a boy."

Jake took another bite of his sandwich as I stared at him, wondering how he suddenly got the wisdom of an older brother. He has never been like this – he would never bother me about where I was or whom I was with, and he certainly stayed away from the boy subject, so why is this happening now?

"When did you become so interested in my life?" I asked as he took another bite, ignoring his statement.

Jake swallowed and then looked at me, "Look, I know that our parents getting married is a big change for you – it is for me, too. But either way we're a family now, and since Darcy isn't here to be the one you can go to with your dirty little secrets or the gushing details about boys, I figured I might as well try. I may not be your best choice, and let's face it, I don't give the best advice, either, but I'd still like to be there for you."

I smiled, "Thank you."

"But that doesn't mean I want to hear all about how this boy kisses amazingly or how he looks like a sexy God and all that girl shit. I'm just here if you ever need to talk. Just like a big brother should be."

I rolled my eyes at his comment but smiled nonetheless. "Thanks, Jake. My mom doesn't really pay attention to me anymore, so it's nice to know I still have someone I can turn to."

Jake smiled and nodded before getting ready to take another bite of his sandwich. I quickly reached over and grabbed it before taking a big bite out of it. I handed it back to my wide-eyed step-brother and jumped off the counter.

Through my mouth full of food as I ran out of the kitchen, I muffled out, "Thanks big bro!"

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D **

**Much love,**

**Degrassi-love3 and JDDCdancer1497. Xoxo**


	4. You Make Me Feel

Only Place I Call Home Chapter Four

**A/N from JDDCdancer1497:** _Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews an alerts, I never thought that this story would be such a hit! It's all thanks to Degrassi-love3! She has worked hard with me and I am very grateful! I hope you enjoy~_

**A/N from Degrassi-love3: **_Hey guys. Sorry for the wait; things have just been kind of hectic for the both of us. Thank you for all of the reviews and support! I'm so glad that you guys like this story. Anyways, hope you enjoy this next chapter! _

**Summary:**He's the boy who likes to write and spend his time alone. She's the girl whose favourite hobby was to watch him through his window. What happens when they finally meet?

_**Clare's POV**_

I sighed pathetically as I spun round and round in my computer chair, not even paying attention to the lesson that Ms. Oh was giving. Adam sat beside me, typing viciously with his eyes glued to the screen of his computer. I couldn't concentrate and it was so frustrating! My mind has been wrapped up around Eli ever since last night. I just couldn't control my excitement for being able to go back there without having to look through his window.

_I sound like a psycho…_

It's not like I am, though. I am just very intrigued about how he lives out his daily routine, and how this is even possible. And by that I mean his life and how I came to meet him. I mean, was it fate for my iPod to fall onto his lawn, or was it just a coincidence? I don't really believe in either of those things, so I really had no idea. Everything happens for a reason, I guess.

I turned my head to the side when I felt someone tap my shoulder, my eyes meeting Adam's.

"You know, if you don't pay attention we're _both_ going to fail this class," Adam reminded me. I gave him an apologetic look, realizing that I wasn't even helping him with our project.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind," I explained, sitting up straight in my chair before getting to work.

"When do you not?" Adam whispered quietly, making me look at him. "You think too much, Clare. Stop thinking and just go with the flow for once, okay? Just like the famous rapper Drake says… you only live once, that's the motto – YOLO!"

"Adam Torres! There is no rapping in my classroom," Ms. Oh said sternly, glaring at Adam. I placed my hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing, which earned me a glare, as well.

Once Ms. Oh's attention was elsewhere, I turned to Adam. "Never do that again, Adam!"

Adam gave me a look, "Hey, don't diss my swag, okay?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Swag? So what, you're Justin Bieber now?"

Adam scoffed, "No, no, Bieber wishes he was _me_."

I laughed at Adam's smug grin before turning my attention back to my computer.

**(LINE)**

"What are you working on?" I asked as I slowly walked up behind Eli who sat at his desk.

He quickly picked up the paper he was writing on and crumbled it up before throwing it into the corner, muttering, "Nothing."

I sighed quietly before moving so I was sitting on his desk, looking down at him. His fingers were pinching the bridge of his nose as he breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down, from what, I wasn't quite sure.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to leave?" I asked, unable to hide the disappointment in my voice.

He looked up, "Yeah – no, you don't have to leave. I'm fine, I'm… fine." He let out a breath and covered his face again. Something was definitely bothering him, but just like yesterday, I knew that if I pushed the subject it would only make things worse.

I pursed my lips, "Okay, well, do you mind if I look around?"

He waved his hand in a _do what you want _kind of gesture and I hopped off of his desk, looked at him, and then made my way out of the room and down the hallway. I noticed that there were no family photos on the walls or any photos really. There wasn't a lot of furniture either; maybe they didn't have a lot of money…

I kept waking until I found the first room, pushing the door open slowly. I stood in the doorway and examined the room. It was empty, completely empty. No bed, no dresser, no desk, no couch…absolutely nothing.

"Hmm," I muttered before turning and making my way down the hallway. I came to the next door and twisted the knob, pushing it open. This one wasn't as empty. There was a bed in the middle of the room, pushed up against the wall. A dresser was placed against the far wall with a mirror placed above it. But that was it.

At least it had _something _in it.

I closed the door and turned to the end of the hallway. Right at the end was the last door, and it seemed the most far away. Each step I took felt like I was moving farther and farther away from it, and I wasn't too sure on why or how, but I just _knew_ that this was Eli's room. And that made me all the more excited.

Finally, I made it to the door. I placed my hand on the doorknob, and just as I opened the door long enough to cast a glance inside the dark room, the door was pulled shut, making me jump. I swiftly spun around before I was pinned up against the door, my eyes finding Eli's dark ones.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked harshly. I gazed into his eyes with parted lips, shocked that he could even look this dark.

"You said I could look around," I whispered, still awash in shock.

He growled as he spoke, "I didn't mean you could snoop through my room."

_So I was right… it is his room._

"I'm sorry," I breathed out, "but to be fair I didn't know it was yours." His grip on me suddenly loosened as he backed up slightly. His eyes softened and examined me before he stepped back fully. He brought his hand up to his hair before running it through it, distress covering his features.

"No… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. It's just… that's my room – the only place I feel safe. You say you need an escape, and that's why you come here, but my room is _my_ escape. I hope you understand," Eli explained softly. Even though his voice was stern, he sounded so broken. Almost like I feel when I need to get away.

I nodded, "I do."

We finally moved from the door and I made my way back down the hallway. Feeling the tension in the air, I grabbed my stuff and made my way to the door. I told him that I had better get home before my so called parents do, and he nodded as I opened the front door.

Just as I was walking down the front steps, I heard him begin to speak, "Look, I promise next time I won't be so boring. I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

I raised my eyebrows at him, smiling, "Next time?"

Eli's eyes widened and he nervously fumbled with the pocket of his jeans. "Well, I-I just thought that you were going to come by tomorrow… I mean, I wouldn't mind if you did. It does get kind of lonely, here, but not saying you have to. I'm just, you know, saying." he laughed nervously, earning a grin to appear on my lips.

"Alrighty then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I stated like a question, but we both knew that I'd be here.

As I went to turn to leave he called out to me, "Clare?" I turned around and looked him straight in the eyes. "You didn't tell anyone about me, did you?"

"Eli, I haven't told anyone and I don't intend to. You asked me not to and I promised I wouldn't. I never break a promise." I told him with a slight frown threatening on my lips from hearing that question. It was a little saddening to think he would underestimate me like that.

Eli nodded and gave me a small soft smile, only saying, "Thank you."

I nodded, smiled politely at him and turned to make my way to my own personal living hell.

**(LINE)**

"Adam! Take that off!"

"What?" Adam asked innocently as he turned around to face me, revealing my black and white bra that he had wrapped around his chest over his shirt. "I'm sexy and I know it!"

I tossed my head back in laughter when he started thrusting into the air like_ LMFAO_ in the video, showing of his "junk". I threw a pillow at him and he suddenly switched to doing the wiggle. My eyes filled up with tears and my stomach hurt from laughing so hard.

Suddenly, the door to my bedroom had swung open and Jake, with a piece of chicken in his mouth, looked at Adam, who was frozen in place, then me, then Adam again. Jake shrugged and walked over beside Adam, dug around in my top drawer before pulling out another one of my bras and put it on over his shirt. He gave Adam a look and they both began to sing while doing the wiggle.

I cried harder and laughed louder, unable to control myself. I quickly pulled out my phone and snapped a picture of them, knowing that this would be one memory that I will never forget. Here was my best friend and my step-brother dancing around in my bras. This isn't something you see every day, people!

"Post to FaceRange? I think so!" I yelled at them, earning shocked and surprised looks from the two boys.

"AH!" I squealed when they both jumped on top of me, forcing me to the bottom of a doggy pile. The three of us laughed our heads off as we fought over my cell phone.

"CLARE!"

The laughter was cut off by my mother's screaming voice, and all three of us looked up to see her and Glen standing in my doorway. The boys both scrambled to their feet and Adam quickly threw my bra to the ground.

"Jake, unless you're about to tell me that you've realized something about your sexuality then I suggest you take that damn thing off! Now!" Glen yelled at Jake, who quickly complied and peeled the bra from himself. Jake cast a glance my way before scurrying out of my room and into his own.

"I think I should go. My mom is going to get worried if I'm late again." Adam said softly. He placed a hand on my shoulder before grabbing his things and making his way out of my room. All was quiet until the door downstairs was shut, and when Glen left the room, I knew I was in trouble.

"Clare Edwards! It is nearly nine o'clock and you're making a racket. I was trying to rest but I couldn't because you guys were acting like three year olds! You better smarten up young lady and start acting your own age!" My mother yelled at me before exiting the room, slamming my door as she did so.

I sunk into my bed and hugged the blanket around myself, feeling tears of sadness slipping from my eyes. Just when I thought my life would be getting better, it all just comes crashing down again. At least one thing in my life was going right… and I got to see that right thing again tomorrow.

**(LINE)**

"I swear this is not photo shopped! This actually happened! This is my best friend Adam and this is my douche bag of a brother," I explained to Eli as we sat in his living room while I showed him the picture I had taken last night. I had already explained what foolishness they had been doing, and he just looked at me like I had three heads. Like he'd never seen randomness or just flat out strange people before?

"Are they, you know, gay?" He asked with a small laugh and raised eyebrows.

"No!" I said a bit too loudly, before adding a small chuckle at the end of it. Eli stared at me as I put my phone back into its place in my right front pocket.

"You're sure about that?" Eli teased as he reached over and grabbed his glass of water from the table, bringing it up to his lips and taking a sip, his eyes peaking just above the brim of the glass.

"Yes, I'm sure!" I teased and, without thinking, I pushed him playfully, and his water spilt all over his upper half. I gasped and cupped my hands over my mouth, "I am so sorry!"

I frantically looked for some napkins and quickly tried to grab some from the coffee table and tried to clean up the mess I made. How could I have been so stupid? Pushing someone with a drink in their hand. Borderline stupidity, Clare!

"No, no, it's fine but uh… you look a little parched," Eli said with a challenging smirk. I got the message quickly and my eyes widened with fear that he would actually do it. His face looked determined and I saw him start to raise his arm. "Eli, don't!"

_It was too late, though._

He brought his glass completely above my head and dumped the rest of his water on me. I shot up from the couch with a gasp, unable to believe that he would actually do that.

I smiled through the water dripping down my face though when I saw my full glass still sitting there. I picked it up, silently thanking myself for not drinking a lot of it. "Oh, it's on, pretty boy."

He shot up from the couch and ran out of living room and down the hallway, screaming, "Oh, so now you think I'm pretty? I see. Now, tell me Clare, how do you really feel?"

I gasped before running after him screaming back, "That's it!"

I laughed as I chased after him, following him into the backyard. We ran around the backyard for about ten minutes, some of the water from my cup spilling in the process before I was finally was close enough to spill my water on him. He squealed like a little girl and grabbed the sides of my waist, bringing me down with him. We both collapsed to the ground in a laughing fit. The glass was long forgotten and now laid somewhere comfortable on the grass. We just lied there, until he started laughing again. His laugh was just so contagious; I didn't know what to do when I was around that beautiful sound.

"Okay, okay…truce?" He asked as he rolled over and held his hand out. I smiled and nodded, shaking his hand. I wasn't able to form words right now, my adrenaline was running, and I couldn't do anything other than smile. Eli laughed, "Come on, I'll get you a change of clothes."

He got up and I smiled when he held his hand out for me. So gentlemen like. I gladly took it, and when he pulled me up I couldn't help but grip onto his arm, my eyes staring into his own. His hair was a tangle mess, and I'm sure mine was too, but he still looked like perfection to me.

_Oh God…_

I quickly stepped away from him, taking my hand off of him and he cleared his throat awkwardly. We both headed back inside and when we got to the sliding glass door, we both went in at the exact same time.

**It was like a movie moment.**

"After you, _pretty lady_." He said to me as he stepped back and placed a hand on my lower back pushing me slightly. The smile and now blush were very evident on my face and impossible to get rid of.

**(LINE)**

"You seem awfully chipper this morning," Jake mused as I entered the kitchen. I blushed as he handed me the cereal box, my mind re-running the memories of yesterday. The feeling of wearing Eli's clothes, which I still have by the way, just made me feel so warm and safe. So comfortable.

I don't think I will ever get his scent out of my mind.

"I just had a really good day yesterday, that's all," I answered as I began to eat my breakfast. Jake hummed as he eyed me. "Clare, I'm not stupid. I know you were with that guy last night."

My eyes widened. I asked, "What guy?"

"I don't know his name or what he looks like, all I know is that there's a guy. The clothes you wore home yesterday were kind of a dead give away," Jake teased as he brushed passed me. I let out a sigh of relief and placed my bowl down on the counter, deciding that I was finished with it.

I turned around and followed Jake, grabbing my bag in the process. "Don't tell Mom or Glen, okay? It's none of their business, and if they did know they would use it to their advantage. I don't need more on me that they could blame."

Jake gave me a look, "Clare, it hurts knowing that you don't trust me," he teased, "But I know, okay? I live here too, and they do the exact same shit to me. Why do you think I keep Katie a secret?"

I pushed my eyebrows together as we walked outside to his truck. I asked, "Katie? I thought you were with Jenna…"

We climbed into the truck and Jake laughed, "Fuck no. That whiny bitch is too much for me. I don't even understand how anyone can stand her, romantically or just passing her in the fucking hallway!"

"And yet you're up for being in a relationship with a druggie?" I asked with raised eyebrows. I knew that Katie wasn't completely a druggie, but she does have a problem. At least she's getting help…hopefully, maybe. You never know with Degrassi, anything and everything could be a lie.

Jake smirked, "What can I say? I like the wild ones."

I rolled my eyes but laughed nonetheless.

…

Walking into school, Jake and I parted ways and I made my way to my locker. Adam was already there sitting on the floor waiting for me, and when I approached him I gave him a smile. He returned it and stood up, leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Can you believe it's Friday? I'm so excited to get out of this hell hole for two days!" Adam sighed heavenly before turning to look at me. I laughed and nodded, agreeing with him.

"So did you sign up for any after school activities? You know you need the credits, and it'll give you time away from home," Adam said with a small smile.

I smiled back as I shut my locker door, "Actually, that might not be a bad idea. But you're doing them with me! No more of this suggesting stuff and then bailing on me because you want to eat, sleep, and play video games!"

I grinned while Adam frowned as I pulled him down the hallway. "You can make fun of me, but when you mess with my video games, it gets personal." He teased before continuing, "Curse my amazing best friendness!"

I giggled as we finally made it to the bulletin board. We both scanned the board, looking for any clubs we could join. Adam had suggested Drama, but I wrinkled my nose and shook my head. He gave me a puppy dog face, but when I still declined he sighed in defeat, knowing that there way absolutely no way that he'd win this one.

Suddenly, something caught my eye. It was covered by a bunch of other papers, and for some reason my fingers itches to see what it was. I lifted up all of the other papers that were covering it, and when I saw the full piece of paper and what it was, my heart sunk into my stomach.

My whole world was spinning and my head was pounding and my body was shaking. I felt nauseous. There has never been another moment in time where I have ever been more confused than I am right now.

I pulled the piece of paper off the board and took a closer look at it, unable to believe what it read.

_**Missing person: Elijah Goldsworthy**_

_**Height: 5'6 Weight: 130 lbs**_

_**Eye color: Green Hair: Dark brown/black**_

_**Please call the number below if you have seen him.**_

_What._

_The._

_Fuck?_

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**Much love,**

**Degrassi-love3 and JDDCdancer1497. Xoxo**


	5. Finding Out The Little Things

Only Place I Call Home Chapter Five

**A/N: So JDDCdancer1497 kind of went M.I.A so i decided to finish this. It may not be very good concidering it has been a while since I have worked on this, and this time I was alone. Hopefully she was get back to me soon so we can see if we are finishing this or if it might be the end. **

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Clare's POV**_

"Care to explain what the fuck this is?" I demanded as I shoved the missing persons report in Eli's face. I wasn't even inside his house yet; I just couldn't wait any longer. I needed to know what the fuck is going on. Maybe the paper is a joke. Maybe it's someone messing with him – with me. But when I looked at Eli I knew that this was no joke.

Eli looked as if he wasn't breathing – as if he couldn't. My face softened when my eyes took notice of his shaking hands and his pale face. His eyes were locked on the paper, and with one glance at his expression I knew he was also desperately hoping that this was a joke.

Then, his expression changed.

Eli's jaw locked, his eyes darkening before darting to mine, and I knew we were about to have a conversation that neither of us wanted to have. Gripping my arm, he yanked me inside his house before shutting the door behind me and locking it. I turned to face him, cautiously stepping back a few steps.

Eli spun around to face me, his footsteps heavy as he stepped towards me. He gripped the piece of paper in his hand before holding it up in front of my face, asking, "Where did you find this?"

Although he did very well at pushing away his insecurities and replacing it with anger I could detect fear in his eyes. Something wasn't right here.

I pushed his hand out of my face, "It was on my schools bulletin board. Is it real?" Eli's hand slid up to his hair and through it, pulling at the dark strands. Breathing deeply, he nodded. I closed my eyes for a moment, unable to believe what was going on. "What the fuck is going on Eli? It says you're _missing_!"

"I know what it fucking says, Clare!" Eli yelled at me, his eyes bulging. I stepped back slightly, seeing the vein in his neck throbbing.

I was angry.

He was furious.

I was trying to calm down.

He was breathing heavily.

I was confused.

He had secrets.

"What's going on Eli? What are you not telling me?" I asked calmingly, watching his boots thud against the floor as he paced back and forth in front of me. His face held a mixture of emotions – anger, pain… fear.

"A lot," he confessed.

I brought my pointer finger to my forehead; I was getting a headache, right behind my right eyebrow. Sighing and closing my eyes, I rubbed the throbbing area, hoping it would release some of the pressure.

"What are you not telling me?" I repeated, unsatisfied with his first answer. We may have not known each other for very long but if this friendship was going to work, I needed to trust him. And this sure as hell isn't helping.

Eli sighed and, lifting his head, looked at me.

"You know, you never asked where my parents are," he stated.

I crossed my arms, "Figured it wasn't any of my business."

Because it isn't.

"Well, there's a reason why they're never here," he stated softly.

"And that is?" I questioned, watching as he leaned his body against a nearby wall.

"They're dead."

I froze. My eyes fluttered closed and my stomach dropped. I bowed my head as I fell against the wall across from him, feeling horrible for having him to tell me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"I don't need your pity," he spat and I opened my eyes. Sighing, he said, "You've got two choices, Clare. You can either, one: stay and listen to the fucked up story of my life or two: you can leave now and we can move on with our lives as if this never happened."

There's a voice in the back of my head telling me to choose option number two, because it's the logical thing to do; I don't know much about this boy and for all I know he could some psychotic bastard who wants to kidnap me and torture me until my parent's give him money. But I know that's not the case.

On the other hand Eli had been very nice towards me; he had let me use his own home as an escape. He understood how I felt and helped me when I needed it. So far, he's given me every reason to trust him. And honestly, I don't think I'd be able to walk out on him even if I wanted to – not in a moment like this.

There's something about him that I can't quite figure out – but I want to.

"I'll stay," I whispered, taking a step forward.

Eli's posture straightened and he looked at me with bewilderment. For a moment he just stood there and stared at me, his eyebrows rising in confusion and shock.

"Why?" he asked finally.

"Because… you're interesting and you're different and I like that," I replied softly, my eyes moving up to meet his. I caught the way his top lips twitched and I stepped forward once again, looking at him with tenderness. "But you're also very lonely and I am, too, and I figure, why not be lonely together?"

He eyed me curiously and tilted his head to the side. "You're a strange one, Clare. But I'll admit – I kind of like it."

His face was serious and I didn't know if I should laugh or be scared for my life. So instead I grabbed the paper from his hand and held it in my own.

"Start explaining," I said.

Eli took a sharp breath, letting it out slowly.

"I never really knew my parent's. I was two when they passed; car accident," he explained, and I sat down on one of his chairs. "I was put in foster care after that."

"There were no other family members to take you in? What about adoption agencies?" I asked and then coward away when he looked at me. I was being too pushy.

Eli opened his mouth to speak but paused, his eyes on me though his mind was somewhere else. Finally, he said, "My Uncle had taken me in. Around the age of six I had found out that I enjoyed getting into trouble – and it happened often. I wouldn't listen when I was told to do something or I'd talk back all the time – my Uncle didn't like that. So he decided to take it into his own hands and punish me. Abuse me."

I brought my hand up to my lips and breathed slowly. I had to refrain myself from speaking up – I wanted to let him finished before I said anything.

"It went on for quite a while. The older I got the worse it would be. My teachers started to notice and by the age of seven I was put in foster care." Eli laughed in self-pity, "But with my luck, thing's didn't get any better. They didn't like me there, either."

He paused, his eyes glued to the floor. I watched as he fiddled with his hands, waiting for him to continue – but he didn't.

We sat in silence for a few minutes and I thought about if I would return to school or not. I had left before it had even started and I figured it would be rude to just up and leave after he spills his whole life story to me. There's really no point in me going back now.

I watched his foot as he kicked it against the floor softly, over and over again.

"What happened?" I asked softly, silently begging him to continue.

Eli looked up into my eyes, "They beat me, too, Clare."

My chest ached as a lone tear fell from my right eye. I'm praying that this is all some sort of sick prank and that Ashton Kutcher will be jumping out shirtless while yelling, "YOU'VE JUST BEEN PUNKD!" any moment now.

But I knew that that was never going to happen. Because I don't think anyone could ever fake the hurt and anger in Eli's eyes.

Taking a deep breath, he continues, "So I ran away. And this is where I ended up." He makes a hand gesture around the house.

I take a glance around and suddenly something comes to mind. "If you ran away… how did you manage to be financially stable all these years?"

Eli smirks softly, "For the first few days, I was on the street. Now as a fourteen year old I knew that if I didn't get any food or water or shelter, I wouldn't make it. I went to soup kitchens and a couple of times I slept behind a few dumpsters. But my luck had finally kicked in and I met someone. I was under the slide at a park I had found, lying down in the sand bed I had made myself when a girl around my age had asked me to go on the swings with her. And I did."

I listened intently as Eli told his story, watching his every movement. His eyes were glued to the wall, the floor, his hands – anywhere but me. I didn't complain, though.

"We both admitted that we thought parks were childish for our age, yet neither of us felt the need to leave. We played on the swings for about an hour before her parents had called her over to go home. I remember how she scanned the park before she asked where my parents were. I asked her if she could keep a secret and she immediately said yes. So I told her everything. About my parents' death, my Uncle, the foster home, and how I had run away," he continued. "She did the strangest thing afterwards."

"What did she do?" I asked softly.

His lips curled up into a smile, "She gave me a hug."

I smiled softly at him. We sat there just staring at each other's eyes, and I realized that he was happy – he was content where he was and this missing person's thing was about to ruin that.

"What happened after that?"

He took a deep breath, "Well, for a while she had kept my secret and even helped me out. She was quite a sneaky little girl; she slowly started taking money from her parents and gave it to me so I was able to live in a motel for quite some time. She would come over and stay with me for a while, bring me food, even some of her older brothers old clothing. She helped me a lot."

I smiled at him, though he looked down at his hands and frowned, rubbing them together.

"But one day, everything changed. She ended up telling her parents about my situation. And suddenly I was put back into a group home. After about a year I ran away again, and with my luck, I had run into that girl once again. This time, she kept my secret and continued to help me. And over the years, this is where I managed to get."

"Do you still talk to her?" I asked softly.

He nodded, "Yes. She's still helping me. But once I turn eighteen I don't have to hide anymore."

I nodded. The shock that should come with everything that he had just spilled to me hadn't hit me yet, and I decided to use that to my advantage to learn everything I could about the situation.

"Does she live in the city?"

"Yes," he answered, "she goes to Degrassi Community school."

"That's my school," I said quickly. I thought for a moment before asking, "What's her name?"

Eli paused.

He started at me for quite some time, and I watched as he debated on whether or not he should trust me.

I was pleased with the end result when he opened his mouth to speak.

"Fiona Coyne."

Then, it finally hit me.


End file.
